Lian-Chu
Back to Dragon hunters - list of the characters Lian-Chu is a muscle-bound warrior - skilled Dragon hunter and Gwizdo`s childhood friend. His name is of Chinese origin. Wise, brave and compassionate, hardy and unpretentious, he is usually the one who choose to enter a fight for the sake of other people's safety, which often happens to be against Dragons. Like the majority of provincial residents, he can't read. Born in Ke-Chan on the south island Vertlombrick, he became an orphan in early childhood, when a huge Dragon destroyed his native village. In the mother Hubbard`s Farm he was very diligent and has enjoyed the respect of other children for his strength, but of all of them, only the lonely Gwizdo became his inseparable friend. Thanks to Lian-Chu`s natural kindness and propensity to protect the weaker kids - that also was one of his main motives in choosing a job. In the comics, it is known that in adolescence Lian-Chu had a coach, with whom he had met by chance - Grolok, the mighty wandering hunter, later killed in a battle with a Giant Red Bucaramanga, the victory over whom he was possessed (in one day Lian-Chu successfully completed Grolok`s work, finding his remains in the Dragon`s mouth). Sometimes Lian-Chu`s childhood nightmares come back to him, so he needs the friendly support, which Gwizdo renders him, without thinking. It was thanks to his stories, Lian-Chu was able to sleep in the first days spent in the orphanage. He prefers not to remember the days preceding these new happy times of childhood. In his early twenties Lian-Chu is seen as extremely modest, stooping and a bit constrained fellow, that creates an impression of clumsiness. However, with time, he gains the confidence and corrects his posture - like a sense of dignity. Our hero is a hereditary hunter, familiar with the Dragon nature and well oriented in the wild. Also he is a very gifted knitter and a master of all trades. Usually his help with the housework is indispensable in the tavern. Actually, with apparent brutality Lian-Chu remains a very humble, sensitive and polite young man, who managed to preserve the little boy`s curiosity and innocence. He loves to walk in the nature and tends to isolation. He often feels awkward when he has to speak in front of a large audience - so, the guys made a clear division of responsibilities: the time to talk is Gwizdo`s, the time to act is Lian-Chu`s. The giant always feels his responsibility for the people`s safety - even if they aren`t always friendly to him. His upright and honorable personality stands in sharp contrast to that of Gwizdo's most often cowardly and swindling nature. Despite this, they continue to remain the best of friends. In his early thirties Lian-Chu found out that he wasn`t the only survivor of Ke-Chan, when he received a letter from his uncle. Unfortunately, as he guessed later, this man was the main cause of people's death, since he saw the dragon, but didn`t want to warn his village of danger. Thus, the true giant`s family are still his childhood friend and the residents of the "Snoring dragon" inn. Lian-Chu with the bunny.jpg Jump.jpg Category:Characters